


Baby Blues (Blue Baby)

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jötunn Loki, M/M, baby Loki, drones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karnilla thinks that Loki isn't living up to his potential and decides that he has to start over. So she turns him into a baby. Except that he is a Jotunn baby and will give frost bite to anyone who touches him.</p><p>It falls to Thor to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues (Blue Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a whole lot about babies. One of my dreams in life is to be the female equivalent of Bruce Wayne and be a millionaire with a bunch of kids I've adopted. But I wrote this anyway haha.

Thor never considered Loki his enemy. Even when they fought on Midgard.

Because Loki had taken to living on Midgard the same time as Thor and they often faced each other as foes. But there was an unspoken agreement that they would not hurt each other horribly. Or at least Thor agreed with that.

The strangest thing was that Thor was noticing how… happy Loki looked on Midgard.

The other day he had summoned a snake army and fought the Avengers with them and party poppers. None of the attacks had been malicious. Even the other Avengers were slightly perplexed.

Because Loki hadn’t hurt a single mortal in the attack. The snakes he enchanted were not poisonous, and the worst he did was douse the mortals and Avengers in streamers.

Loki had sat atop a building and watched them all with glee, he had apparently rigged the entire city with the infinitely annoying party favors. But his smile was genuine and so beautiful. Thor hadn’t seen Loki that happy in years. And he wished that he could be up on the tower with Loki and they could watch the city get hit by party poppers together.

“He seemed more like a God of Mischief.” Steve said when they returned to the tower that night. “He didn’t seem evil at all.”

“See, you say that, but look at this!” Tony held up his arm and between the plates of his armor confetti and strips of paper were lodged.

Thor laughed. “In our youth Loki had a sense of humor very much like this. It is good to see him happy.”

“That’s good.” Tony said sarcastically.

But that night Thor felt a melancholia about him. He was sad. He wanted to share in Loki’s happiness, he knew that they might never truly ever be happy again. But that day when Loki had been summoning lizards to throw at them gleefully it gave Thor hope. Loki was not gone, he could still be saved.

Little did Thor know, he and Loki would become much closer very very soon.

It happened two weeks later.

Thor and the Avengers were fighting Loki. This time Loki was fighting with enchanted office supplies. They were not something usually attributed to nefarious plans, but after the third staple Thor took to an exposed arm he was ready to smite every office supply store with Mjolnir.

Again, this attack was strangely passive. The office supplies were more of a nuisance than a threat. And poor Stark, Loki had sent all the printers after Stark and they were spitting paper after paper at him.

“Loki this is horribly bad for the Mortal’s environment!” Thor called with a laugh.

“Oh?” Loki asked with a devious smirk. “And do you have a soft spot for the Mortal’s environment?!” Loki asked with a genuine grin.

Thor pointed Mjolnir at Loki. “You should recycle all these papers Loki! Think of the rainforests!”

“Why should I, Loki of Jotunheim, care for Midgardian rain forests?”

“Because they sustain life on this planet! Global warming is a dire threat.”

“Holy fuck would the Norse Gods stop talking about climate change?” Clint Barton said over the mic. “Thor, get Loki to fucking stop with the Staples crap.”

“Language Hawkeye.” Steve said. “Although I have to agree. Thor, can you please ask Loki to stop?”

But before Thor could ask Loki to end the assault, another fiend happened across the scene.

A portal opened not far from Loki and none other than Karnilla, the Norn Queen stepped through. She looked lovely in her regal attire. And not the least bit surprised to see the two Princes of Asgard fighting amid the Midgardian office supplies.

A filing cabinet stumbled past her its drawers opening up and spilling their contents.

She just raised an eyebrow at Loki. “It appears you have grown soft, Frost Giant.” She said evenly.

Thor let his head drop into his hands. Damn Karnilla. Loki was in a good mood, and the quickest way to end that was to bring up the Jotunn part of him.

“Here we go again…” One of the Avengers murmured over the comm.

“How dare you! You ice wench!” Loki howled. “So what if I am Jotunn? At least I am more royal than you! I belong to not one, but two royal families! And all you have is your lonely castle!”

Karnilla clicked her teeth. “Indeed. You do belong to two families. But neither would ever give you the throne.”

Loki opens his mouth to most likely spout some fire at Karnilla, but instead she speaks.

“I am ashamed in you Loki. One such as you should not be wasting their talents playing parlor tricks on mortals. You were the most promising member of that infernal family and here you are wiling your time away on attention seeking task after attention seeking task!”

“Now see here!” Thor interrupted as he stepped forward. “What Loki does is none of your business!”

“You lost any right to speak for me when you inherited the throne!” Loki yelled at Thor.

“You’ve lost sight of everything.” Karnilla said quietly. “I can no longer remain an observer and I must intervene.”

 _Observer?_ Thor thought creepily. Whatever did she mean by that?

But then Karnilla was muttering archaic words and pointing at Loki. And in a burst of light, Loki disappeared.

When Thor regained his ability to see he noticed that Karnilla had already left the scene and he turned to where Loki had been, already feeling panicky.

Loki was gone and there was only a pile of clothing. His gold, green and leather outfit. He always looked wonderful in it.

Thor was looking around wildly in despair, where was Loki? When he heard the cry.

It was a small faint cry. Thor almost missed it. But then he heard sniffling and more choked cries.

And Loki’s clothes began to wriggle before Thor’s very eyes.

Thor’s mouth dropped open as he kneeled down. Loki’s shirt was moving the most and more cries were emanating from it. Thor reached out and parted the clothing. Beneath it all he found a tiny blue baby.

Karnilla had turned Loki into a baby. A Frost Giant baby.

Loki was crying desperately, his little red eyes leaking copiously. But when he saw Thor he released a deafening cry and started kicking.

Thor looked down at the infant in shock. He had never seen Loki as a baby, but if this was what Odin found on Jotunheim no wonder he had taken him away. Loki was so small and pathetic looking, which is not unremarkable for babies. But Loki looked like he needed someone to protect him and hold him close.

His little infant body was crisscrossed in lines, Thor found them fascinating. He had never seen Loki in his Jotunn form. But he just looked like Loki. Only now he was a baby, and blue, and making Thor’s ears ring with his cries.

“Shh.” Thor tried to sooth Loki. “It is alright. I am here.”

But when Thor reached out to Loki that just made him cry even louder. It looked like he was trying to kick Thor, to keep him away.

Did Loki have enough sense to know he hated his brother?

But then Thor looked into Loki’s face and saw fear in his teary eyes. He was scared of Thor.

“Oh no.” Thor said quietly. “I won’t hurt you I promise.”

But Loki wasn’t convinced.

Thor thought quickly. And then looked down at himself. He took Mjolnir off his hip and held it up. Loki cried louder when he saw it. So Thor tossed it away. Next Thor took his vambraces off. After that he reached out for Loki again.

Loki sniffed but he didn’t cry. And he let Thor touch him. His red eyes looked up at Thor and he just looked sad and lost.

Thor took his cloak off and wrapped it around Loki. But when he stood up Loki started crying again quietly. It was the most heartbreaking thing Thor had ever heard. He hated it when Loki cried, and did everything he could to end it. But he had no idea how to stop it now.

“Did that lady turn Loki into a baby?” Steve Rogers asked.

“Indeed.” Thor said. “I must take Loki to the tower. He is scared.”

Thor didn’t even listen to the others before he was walking briskly back to the tower. Loki sniffed and cried the whole way back.

Once they were safe in the tower Thor could focus completely on Loki.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

There was no recognition just more tears falling out of his eyes and little gulps of air. Thor hugged Loki closely. “It’s okay.” Thor said. “I’ll protect you.”

He had no idea what he was doing. But with the aid of JARVIS and Tony’s drone in an hour Thor had Loki in a diaper and was attempting to calm him down. Loki was so frightened of him, it was the most heart breaking thing Thor had ever experienced.

Loki must have enough knowledge to know that Thor is Aesir and Aesir are enemies. And Thor will have to prove him wrong.

“Thor?” Betty Ross called. “I just saw the news, is everything okay?”

Thor turned to her. Betty Ross was a good woman, she is smart and kind. And one of the only people able to calm the Hulk. Her eyes widened when she saw Loki.

“Is that Loki?” She asked as she stepped forward.

“Yes. A Sorceress from our home came and cursed him.” Thor looked down where he was cradling Loki. “She reverted him to his natural infant form.”

Betty Ross reached out to touch him but Thor stopped her hand. “Loki can give you frost bite like this. While he is scared he can give any of you Mortals frost bite. It does not affect me, as I am part Frost Giant. But I would not like to see any of you harmed.”

Betty Ross shrinks back. “I see.” She murmurs. She looks up at Thor right as Loki starts crying. “Do you know how to take care of a baby?”

Thor tries to shush Loki. That only makes his cries louder. “I do not. And Loki is quite distressed at the moment.” Loki’s big red eyes were filling with tears and his mouth was open while he wailed and beat his little hands against Thor’s face.

Thor for his part tried to rock Loki back and forth, and that only made Loki scream louder.

“Maybe he’s hungry.” Betty Ross said.

“I do not know what to feed him.” Thor admitted as he followed her into the kitchen. Betty was looking through the refrigerator and the cabinets.

“We need formula.” She said. “Since he can’t breast feed without giving someone frost bite we need to give him formula.”

“Where does one find formula?” Thor asked as Loki started squirming in his arms.

Thor took Loki into the living room and set him on the couch. And swiftly wrapped one of the blankets around him. He had seen the ladies at court do it to their infants and it seemed to calm Loki down.

Loki’s red eyes looked at the blanket and then up at Thor. “Tah.” Loki said to Thor.

“Yes! My name starts with a T! I’m Thor. You’re big brother. You don’t need to be scared of me.” Thor cooed back.

“Thor focus.” Betty said. “I sent Tony’s drone out for baby formula. I got every kind, but what do you think Loki needs the most.”

Thor looked down at Loki. He was a very tiny Frost Giant. And from what Thor knew about Frost Giants they ate a lot of meat and hardly ever consumed vegetables or fruits. “He needs a protein rich one. His people are mainly carnivorous.”

Betty cringed. “Let’s hope he changes back before he starts teething.” She said uneasily.

Thor had to agree. Frost Giants have sharp teeth, and if Loki decided to bite them they would all be seriously bitten.

Currently Loki was looking around the living room and apparently he didn’t like what he saw because his little face fell and he started crying again. No matter how many times Thor had seen Loki cry over the years the reaction was always the same. He rushed to Loki’s side and tried to fix it.

Thor’s hands grabbed the side of the blanket and he tried to make a funny face. He had often seen his Mother do this to babies, so maybe it would make Loki laugh.

Loki just looked up at him. He stopped crying, which was a good thing. But he wasn’t smiling or happy.

Thor made another face, and Loki must have managed to free one of his hands because he reached out and pulled Thor’s hair fairly strong for a baby. When Thor’s head moved sharply to the side, and then forward from Loki’s light tugging that made him smile.

Loki stopped crying and huffed a small laugh as he pulled Thor’s head around.

“You’re so strong.” Thor cooed as he held Loki steady. “Such a strong little Frost Giant.”

Loki babbled some nonsense at Thor. And as Thor looked at the little blue baby his heart swelled. How could anyone have left this little thing to die? And how could Loki blame Odin for saving him? Loki was so cute. Such a precious baby.

“I love you.” Thor said as he picked Loki up and held him close. “I love you so much.”

Loki said some strange syllables, before reaching out to Thor’s chest plate and trying to give his nails purchase on it. Like he was trying to pull it down.

 _Oh._ Thor thought with wide eyes. Betty Ross was right, Loki was hungry.

“You won’t find any sustenance there.” Thor said affectionately. “It is on its way though.”

It took Betty Ross and the drone twenty minutes before they had Loki’s bottle prepared.

“Do you know how to feed him?” Betty asked.

“Of course.” Thor said. “I am a fertility god. I know how to take care of a baby.”

Betty rolled her eyes at the god thing. And she showed Thor the best way to hold Loki.

Once they were all situated Loki was in Thor’s arms with the bottle in his mouth. His eyes were closed and his little hands were holding the bottle. He drank half of it before he pushed it away.

“And now you’ll have to burp him.”

And so together they burp.

And after that Thor sets Loki down in a pillow fort on his bed to sleep.

“How do you know so much about babies?” Thor asked as they stood outside the room.

“My little sister got pregnant too early.” Betty explained. “I had to help her take care of the baby.”

“She’s lucky to have you.” Thor said. “And I must thank you for helping.”

“Loki is pretty lucky to have you too.” Betty said. “Is it weird? To be his caretaker now?”

Thor shook his head. “Anyone would do it for their brother. It is an honor to care for him.”

And thus began Thor’s role as nanny.

Tony was walking through the halls of the Avengers tower when he passed one of the living rooms. He could hear Thor’s voice inside and he peeked his head.

Thor was sitting on the couch with baby Loki in his lap. Thor had one hand holding Loki up and the other held a book for both of them to see.

Thor was reading to Loki.

“Good night moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon…”

And Loki would babble and interrupt him. Reaching small blue hands for the book.

Tony stared. Because Thor just laughed a deep rumbling laugh and said, “Yes Loki. This is a book. They are one of your favorite things.” And Loki pulled one of the pages. “Very good! That is how to turn a page! You’re so smart. The smartest being in all the realms.”

And Loki just said more nonsensical words.

“I’ll read you more. Just settle down.”

And then Thor preceded to read _Good night Moon_ to Loki.

Tony inched out of the room. Feeling like an interloper.

The next day Steve stumbled upon Thor and Loki.

Thor had Loki on the changing table and was tickling him and playing with his fingers.

“I love you! Yes I do. I love you more than I love anyone in all the realms.” Thor was saying while Loki laughed happily. In fact, Steve had never heard Loki laugh like that.

“More than Father, more than Mother, more than Sif, and more than Fandral.” Thor was saying. “You’re my Loki and I love you very much. And I will never hurt you. I promise.”

 _So much for remaining objective._ Steve thought with a sigh.

“Who’s the most precious Frost Giant in all the realms? You are. Yes you are, you’re perfect. Who’s my brother no matter what? You are. My baby brother. I don’t care if you’re Jotunn. No I don’t. I love you just the way you are.” And Loki just kept laughing and reaching out for Thor.

Steve turned around. Remembering that he needed to talk to Tony down in the lab.

If Loki had started out afraid of Thor, then it changed to where he felt afraid if he wasn’t around Thor.

Natasha Romanov hadn’t been around too many babies in her life. The business didn’t quite allow for it. But she was fairly sure they were never as clingy as Loki was with Thor.

Loki could barely let Thor out of his sight for two minutes before he started crying. It was so strange. The blue baby was definitely Loki, no other baby could look so innocent and so mischievous at the same time. And no other baby could contain all of Thor’s attention.

Natasha thought it was funny. Seeing Thor play nursemaid to his brother turned baby. They bought Thor a sling to wear Loki in and they both seemed to love it. Loki could see everyone but know that Thor was right there and wasn’t afraid.

Natasha never thought that Loki was anxious. But seeing him as a fearful baby was changing all her perceptions of the Mischief God. He was truly scared of them all, until they proved to him that they wouldn’t hurt him.

It made Natasha wonder what his infanthood had been like, if he was so sure that all around him were going to kill him. And it reached a place in her heart she forgot about. The protective maternal instincts that said that no baby should be afraid.

She sat next to Loki and Thor on the couch one day. Everyone else was out running errands for SHIELD or working on something else, and Thor, Loki, and Natasha were watching daytime soaps. She was watching Loki butt the top of his forehead into Thor’s chin. It looked like something a cat would do.

“What is he doing?” She asked.

“He is rubbing the base of his horns against me.” Thor said. And then he lowered his own forehead and rubbed it against Loki’s. Making the little Frost Giant giggle and reach unsteady hands out to Thor.

“And he is doing that because?”

“It is a form of affection. Frost Giants do it to the ones they love.” Thor said. “So I am doing it back.”

“But you don’t have horns.”

“It is the thought that counts. As Loki would say, sentiment is sentiment.” Thor said as he cradled the infant closer.

Natasha had never heard Loki say that. But she let it go. “May I?” She asked.

Thor looked her over. And then down at Loki’s happy face. He nodded slowly.

Natasha reached out and took Loki into her hands. Loki blinked up at her once he had made the transfer. He sniffed at the leather on her arms and frowned.

But he didn’t give her frost bite.

“Hello Loki.” Natasha said. “I’m the Black Widow. We’re friends. Sort of.” She said.

“Ooo.” Loki said.

Natasha smiled. “Indeed.” She said.

And then she leaned her head down and pressed the top of her forehead into Loki’s. The effect was instant, Loki pushed his back into hers. And she swore she heard him purr.

It wasn’t odd like she thought it would be. Instead it felt nice.

When she gave Loki back to Thor his smile was bright enough to light up the room.

Bruce Banner found Loki and Thor up together late at night.

Thor was standing in the kitchen trying to get Loki to eat, but Loki kept crying. Loki’s cried weren’t loud though. They were small and pathetic. More heartbreaking than a regular baby.

“Is he okay?” Bruce asked.

“Indeed. I believe he has had nightmares.” Thor said. “He got them a lot when we were children.”

Bruce blinked. He hadn’t thought nightmares were too terribly common among children. Yes the occasional one, but not enough to warrant their own sibling knowing about them.

“Did he have them a lot?”

“Indeed. At least once a week when we were smaller. He would climb into my bed and try to hide behind me. And now I guess he had them when he was an infant.”

That was sad. Bruce thought.

“What is he scared of?” Bruce asked as he watched Loki cry and push the bottle away.

“I can only guess.” Thor said as he set the bottle down and brought Loki’s weepy face up to his neck. “He was born during a war and it might have left psychological scars on him.”

Bruce just nodded. “Well if you want to get some sleep I can sit up with him.”

Bruce knew Thor would say no. After all, the Hulk had tried to kill Loki. There was no way that Thor would ever let Bruce near Loki when he was so vulnerable.

And Bruce was right.

“I am not tired. But you can watch a movie with us.” Thor offered. “Loki likes Mission Impossible. You are welcome to watch it with us.”

And so Bruce did.

Clint Barton found Thor and Loki in the kitchen together. Thor had Loki in his arms and was singing to him while he fed Loki.

Once Loki was done with the formula he looked up at Thor and sighed.

“You’re so strong. Drinking all that. Who’s a strong little Frost Giant? You are. Your horns are going to grow in so nice and strong.” Thor was murmuring.

And then Loki started babbling nonsense. But among the childish syllables, Loki definitively said ‘Thor’.

And Clint lost his appetite and left the room. He heard Thor’s squeals of delight and smirked as he strode away.

Thor didn’t know when Loki was going to change back. He just knew that he would.

Karnilla would never have cast a spell turning time back permanently for Loki. So the reversal would occur sometime soon. Of that, Thor was most sure.

Two weeks after caring for Loki Thor set him up in bed and surrounded him with mounds of pillows. They kept Loki from falling off of the bed and they kept Thor from rolling on top of Loki.

Thor took a moment to look at the little Giant. And he leaned down and gently pressed his lips into Loki’s chilly forehead. He truly loved Loki, and these last few weeks had been wonderful.

Thor was not surprised to wake up late in the night and find a fully grown Frost Giant in bed with him.

Loki was back to his regular height, and was sprawled out peacefully on the bed. His blue body only wore a linen kilt, the rest of him was on display. Thor smiled fondly on Loki.

He leaned across the bed and pressed the top of his forehead into the base of Loki’s fully developed horns. They butted against each other, and Loki gave a breathy sigh before pressing his own against Thor’s forehead.

Loki opened his eyes and saw Thor. He immediately rocketed back and took stock of the situation.

“Thor?” Loki asked as he looked around wildly.

He saw his blue body, and Thor’s large room and New York out of the window and seemed to relax.

“It’s okay Loki. I won’t hurt you.” Thor said quietly. “You’ve had a strange time the last few weeks.”

Loki turned to face Thor sharply. “I know! Give me a minute to process.” He said.

Silence settled between them while Thor let Loki pick out his next words. Thor desperately wanted to know what Loki remembered, but he felt that if he pressed Loki then a bad reaction might be in order.

“Did you mean it?” Loki settles on.

Thor looks into Loki’s red eyes. They are filling with tears while he looks at Thor. He can only think that Loki means all the times Thor said ‘I love you’ and the like.

“I meant every word.” Thor said. “I love you. More than anyone else.”

Loki gulped and blinked at Thor. “You didn’t have to do all that. You could have just left me.”

“I could never.” Thor said. “I will never leave you. I love you.”

Loki swallowed and closed his eyes. “You made me some lofty promises.” He said as he looked at Thor at last.

“And I intend to keep them all.” Thor murmured as he leaned closer. “I love you. It is good to have you back.”

“I’m glad.” Loki said.

And then Thor leans the rest of the way forward and their lips connect.

It is the most loving kiss of Thor’s life.


End file.
